


The Night Before The Wedding

by Aylaar, Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brighton Beach, Day At The Beach, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Epistolary, Ice Cream, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Pre-wedding nerves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: On the night before they get married, Harry and Draco write each other a letter.Written for the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for March 2020. Based on the prompt:Remember when... ".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	The Night Before The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> As always, a gigantic thank you to the Mods, with their endless patience and their kindness.

Draco-

My belly is full of Nargles. A thousand thoughts are cascading madly through my brain. 

It’s daft really. I’ve never been as sure as anything in my life as I am about marrying you, yet sleep is eluding me. I’m lying here in the Weasley-Granger’s spare-bloody-bed (and yes, I can assure you, it’s as uncomfortable as we imagined) and you, my love, are all I can think about. 

Remember when I took you to Brighton for our first date? And we walked along the beach, hand in hand? No one knew us among the Muggles. No one commented and no one asked questions. That was when I _knew_ , Draco. 

Knew that we could be real. 

We were about half an hour into our walk and you laughed at our ice-creams. You couldn’t quite believe how boring the Muggle flavours were. ‘Vanilla, chocolate and strawberry,’ you exclaimed. ‘How terribly commonplace.’

And I didn’t reply. I was too busy looking at you lips while you spoke. How red they were, Draco. How soft they looked. I didn’t reply because all I could possibly think about was kissing you. 

And I can just imagine your face as you read this letter, love. You’re rolling your eyes at these trite, hackneyed words. But I can’t help myself. I’m ridiculous. _Besotted_. Spilling my words on the verge of my wedding. Tomorrow Draco I’ll meet you at the Altar and I need for you to understand. 

That day, on Brighton beach? I realised that you were everything I’d waited for. Everything I needed. 

And, as we kissed, I knew that I’d fallen in love with you. 

Harry.

*****

Dear Harry,

I think I'm rather overjoyed that you'd think of me when you're in someone else's bed. Unfortunately, I find myself in a similar predicament. You see since we haven't really spent any time apart since we got together, apparently I can't sleep without your snoring, cover stealing, wiggling ways.

I remember Brighton, though you seem to recall it much differently. Remember when you laughed at me for calling such flavours commonplace? Then you proceeded to stick the strawberry ice-cream to my nose to and I quote, "Test it out then Draco." 

I screamed, you laughed, then you kissed me. A wonderful, cold kiss.

But I have a confession to make, I thought about Brighton earlier too, I thought about how you held my hand, it wasn't the kiss for me - it was that there was somebody in the world didn't care who I was, what I've done, they wanted to hold my hand regardless. That was the most important thing to me. 

On this very occasion I don't find you ridiculous, I'm not rolling my eyes (though perhaps a little impressed by this vocabulary, I'm clearly rubbing off on you in more ways than one, wink) I'm actually smiling. The week before Brighton, when we planted flowers in Grimmauld you picked up a white rose, held it to my head and said "Look Draco, I found you in flower form," _that_ was when I knew I loved you, it was so utterly silly, so utterly you and I felt my heart leap in my chest.

I'll meet you at the Altar, I'll be the one with the rose.

Love, 

Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxxx


End file.
